


Touched for the Very First Time

by thedoctormollywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fighting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Morning After, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader is a virgin, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, and dean is ok to wait for her, blowjob, morning blowjob, waiting until marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and the reader have been dating for a long time now. There have been good times and bad, arguments, making up after the arguments and now it's time for you to get married. There's only one slight issue (to you at least). You're a virgin. You've told Dean about it before and he agreed to wait as long as you wanted to. It's not like you've cared about waiting till marriage but you did want it to be special. You've had offers in the past from other hunters but you wanted to save yourself for the man that you truly loved and now, on your wedding night, Dean Winchester is going to show you just what you've been waiting for this whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        This was it. The best day of your life. Today was the day that you would marry your true love, Dean Winchester. At first it seemed that this day would never come. The hunting life was far too dangerous for you to even contemplate marriage for the longest time. You and Dean had been together for a long time though. You smiled fondly, remembering the first time that he had actually asked you out.

        You were cleaning your knife collection, just having gotten back from a vampire hunt with the boys. There had been some near misses, especially at the end when it had gotten really hairy. The nest had been bigger than you all had thought and some of the vamps had snuck around behind you. In the end though, all the vamps were dead, the last one having been disposed of by you, seconds before it would have bitten into your neck.

        “Not today bitch.” You smirked grimly, as you spun around slicing the creature’s head clear through. You took a deep breath and turned back to look at Sam and Dean, both of whom were also breathing heavily having killed their share of the monsters. “Well then boys, that actually really made me hungry. Anyone up for burgers?”

        “I’m down for that actually.” Sam replied, wiping his hand over his sweaty forehead. “What about you Dean?”

        “Yeah I’m cool with that.” He swiped his hand over his face and through his hair. “How are you (Y/N)? That last one cut pretty close.”

        “I’m fine Dean.”

        “You sure?”

        “Of course. I would tell you if I wasn’t.” You would too. There was no keeping secrets between you two. It really wouldn’t work out.

        He nodded in agreement. “Alright then, let’s get going. I want to get some food quickly so we can head back to the motel and I can get washed up.”

        You all headed out getting your food and then heading back to the average crappy motel you were staying at. You ate your food quickly and then started cleaning the blades while Dean took his shower and Sam said he was going to go for a walk to clear his head after the hunt.

        “Hey (Y/N)?” You glanced up, seeing Dean fresh from the shower, his hair spiked up from the water.

        “Yes Dean?”

        “You, umm. You did really well on that last hunt.”

        You grinned. Whenever Dean complimented someone, he really meant it. Hunting was to be taken seriously and he only told someone they did well if they really had.

        “Thank you Dean. That means a lot to me.”

        He smiled softly, then lowered his gaze to the ground. Clearing his throat he started, looking back into your eyes. “I was pretty worried about you though y’know.”

        “I had it in control Dean. I knew what I was doing and I made sure that I got him.”

        “Yeah of course. I’m not trying to say that you didn’t know what you were doing. It’s just-“

        “Just what Dean? Are you ok?” You were concerned. Dean was acting rather strangely and wasn’t being himself.

        He coughed, “Of course (Y/N). I just. Don’t want to see you get hurt.”

        “That’s a danger in the profession Dean. You know that. Nothing is ever certain.”

        “And I get that. But lately I’ve found myself more. . .protective of you."

        You frowned. “Protective how Dean?”

        He walked away a couple steps and you followed after him. “I just. I like you ok?!” Then he groaned, falling onto the bed, face in his hands.

        You just stared. Dean liked you? Like, liked you? There was no way. “Dean. You, like me?”

        He looked up at you then, sitting up, shoulders slumped. “I really do (Y/N). I have for a while now. I just didn’t want to screw up anything between us. I mean, you deserve so much better than a messed up person like me,” he scoffed bitterly. “You’re beautiful. And strong and talented and all the things that a guy like me shouldn’t have. You deserve someone who’ll give you anything you want and live the apple-pie life with your 2.5 kids, a dog and a white picket fence. I can’t give you those things. I’ll never be able to. I can’t ever leave this life. But you probably could try if you want to.”

        You’d heard about enough. “Dean Winchester you listen to me and you listen well.”

        He slowly met your gaze, pain and love swirling in his forest green eyes.

        “I like this life. I mean yeah it’s hard and it sucks sometimes. But I would never leave it. It gives me purpose. I save lives. So do you and so does Sam. Besides, could you really see me with a white picket fence?” You laughed teasingly. “And you aren’t messed up. Well, not any more than I am. Hunting changes you as a person and it does that to every person. You’ve been doing this almost your entire life. And the fact that you haven’t gone bad or off the deep end is incredible. You’re the one who deserves so much more than you’re given. You’re handsome, brave, loyal, selfless, the list could go on and on. Any girl would be honored to be with you. I just. Just can’t believe that you would want to pick ME of all people.” You blushed, dropping your gaze to the floor. You couldn’t wrap your mind around the fact that Dean might actually have feelings for you. Dean, all around gorgeous god-like creature that he is. Dean, who could have the love of any woman that he wanted at the mere look from those eyes that never failed to make you melt. Dean, dear, precious Dean who had given up so much to save a world over and over again without acknowledgment or thanks. It couldn’t be possible.

        You heard a rustling noise and felt rough, yet warm and caring fingers carefully grip your chin and tilt it up.

        “I do love you. And you are definitely deserving of my love, even though I know that you could do better than me. But if you’ll have me, I’d like to show you just how much I really care about you.”

        You gazed at his completely open and honest face. He was telling the truth. He really did like you. This was unreal.

        “Yes.”

        “Yes?” He searched your face taking in all of your expressions.

        “Yes, Dean. I want to try this too. I-I like you too.”

        “Really?” His whole face lightened up, his smile threatening to blind you in its intensity.

        “Really really.” You leaned into his palm, nuzzling it gently, enjoying the caress of his work-roughened fingers and warm skin.

        “Well hell sweetheart, you just made my day.”

        “Just your day?” You giggled.

        “You know what I mean!”

        “Yeah I think I do Dean.”

        His eyes softened once more and your breath caught as you saw them settle on your lips. Slowly, so as to make sure that he didn’t scare you, he lowered his face towards yours. You could feel his warm breath and yours eyes met and then both closed and then – his lips descended upon yours and that was all you could focus on. You kissed chastely for a while and then you felt his tongue tentatively probing against your mouth, asking for entrance. You opened up and he slipped inside, your tongues moving in an elaborate dance, breaths getting heavier and heavier. Reluctantly you pulled away. Dean was taken slightly aback.

        “Is everything ok (Y/N)?” He asked, concerned. “Did you not like it?”

        You shook your head. “No Dean I loved it. I really did. I just – need to move a little slower. This is all so new and I don’t want to screw it up. Shit, I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry Dean.”

        “Hey, don’t be sorry ok? This moves at your pace. Besides,” he smirked, winking at you. “I know not to let a good thing go when I see it. And you sweetheart, are definitely worth keeping a hold of.”

        You rolled your eyes. “Such a romantic.”

        “I’ll have you know that I can be very romantic! I’ll prove it to you.”

        “Alright Dean. Let’s do this and see where it leads.” You laced your fingers with his and gave them a squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

             Since that day, you and Dean had both tried very hard to make it work. This was something that you both knew was important and that you wanted to see succeed. That wasn’t to say that you didn’t have your arguments because God knows you did. Dean was stubborn and so were you and then add the stress of hunting and falling outs were bound to happen. But you would always make up afterwards (usually with a heavy make-out session). There was one time, however, where the fighting really got too much for you though. It was after a hunt, (like it usually was, because Dean was too overprotective of you and as sweet as it could be, a lot of the time it sucked too), and you’d had to go to the hospital afterwards because you’d broken your leg after being thrown against the wall by that stupid ghost a few towns back. You both got back to the bunker and Dean was alternately yelling about how you should have been more careful and beating himself up about not helping you in time. Your head was pounding with a killer headache that had just gotten worse the more that Dean ranted.

            “Dean please! Just stop ok?” Tears springing to your eyes.

            “(Y/N) you could have gotten hurt even worse! And I-"

            “Dean I know ok! I’m sorry that I obviously disappointed you during the hunt. But you have _got_ to cool it with this smothering, overprotective crap! I can’t deal with this every time we go out. You didn’t use to be this bad and I don’t know what made you change your mind about me and my hunting skills. I – I can’t take this anymore, I just – I need to be able to breathe without you worrying about me.” You turned around and were about to try and walk out of the room, and in doing so missed the look of increased horror on Dean’s face. All of a sudden your crutch got caught on the corner of a rug and you toppled to the floor, landing with your full body weight on your broken leg. Pain ripped so sharply through your leg that you almost couldn’t breathe and then it hit you and you screamed, almost blacking out. In the distance you could make out Dean’s voice, full of pain and it – it almost sounded like he was – crying? No that couldn’t be it. Dean never really cried, not unless something was horribly, terribly wrong.

            “(Y/N)! Sweetheart! Oh baby I’m so sorry! Please be ok, oh God please be ok. Shhhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you. I’m so sorry, so so sorry. Shhhh just breathe ok? Deep breaths. That’s it, just focus on that ok? It’s ok, you’re gonna be ok.”

            Your breathing slowly evened out, pain still racing through your leg. Looking up, you realized that your head was pillowed in Dean’s lap, his hand running through your hair. His other hand had grasped yours and he had it clenched to his face trying to mask his tears.

            “Dean? Are you ok?”

            He laughed harshly, “You’re asking ME if I’M ok? I’m the one who hurt you, oh God (Y/N) I’m so sorry.” He looked down at you, tears dripping off his face and landing on yours. “(Y/N) I _hurt_ you. I tried to keep you safe, so that this wouldn’t happen. But I can’t control it no matter what I do. I’m not trying to say that you aren’t a good hunter, (Y/N). You are! You’re amazing but I’m just so worried that one day it won’t be enough and I’ll lose you. I’ll lose you just like I’ve lost so many people before, like I’ve lost Sam before. And so I try to make sure that can’t happen. I know I can’t keep you from hunting, I get that now. But I don’t know what I would do without you (Y/N). Besides Sam and Cas, you’re the only thing I have left in the world. And _God_ , I don’t know what I would do if you were gone. You’re one of the only reasons that I can even keep fighting anymore. I – I love you (Y/N).”

            You gasped. That was the first time that Dean had told you that he loved you. Sure you had both stated that you liked each other and you had implied that you loved each other but neither of you had ever actually said the words out loud. You had held back because you knew how big this was for Dean. He held in his emotions so much and you hadn’t wanted to make him feel uncomfortable by stating feelings that he may not feel ready to express yet. The last thing you wanted was for him to feel obligated to say the words before he wasn’t ready. But now he’d said them and it made your heart leap in your chest, butterflies somersaulting in your stomach.

            “Dean I love you too.”

            He jerked, eyes opening even wider in astonishment. “You do?”

            “Of course Dean. I haven’t felt this way with anyone else before.”

            Shakily, Dean bent down, kissing the top of your head over and over again. “Oh (Y/N) what did I do to deserve you?”

            “The same thing that I did to deserve you. I love you Dean. You are deserving of being loved and I won’t sit by and let you not believe that about yourself. But we have to change some things. We both need to work on some stuff, I’m not letting myself off the hook. But you need to back off in some areas. This relationship is a give-and-take one. And I have to hunt. You don’t think that I worry about you? I worry about you on every single hunt we go on but I have to keep telling myself that you know what you’re doing. And you are going to have to learn to do the same about me. I know I have a broken leg right now, but that isn’t anything that you haven’t had before. We need to learn how to balance things properly.”

            Dean nodded miserably, “I know you’re right (Y/N). I know that you’re strong. I won’t say that it’ll be easy for me to stop. You know me. But I genuinely want to try.”

            “And that’s all I’m asking, Dean. I need you to try. We’ll work it out together.” You grimaced, steadily growing uncomfortable from the position that you’d fallen into on the floor. Of course, Dean noticed.

            “All right there sweetheart. And we’re gonna work on that, but first I’m gonna get you into bed so that you can hopefully get some rest. Ok, now this is probably going to hurt, but I’m going to try to be as quick and painless as possible. Put your arms around my neck and I’ll lift underneath you and I’ll get you over there as soon as possible.”

            Nodding, you did as he said, gritting your teeth as he picked you up and carried you over to the bed. Carefully, he ripped the covers back so that he could lay you down underneath them. He grabbed a pillow and gently placed it underneath your leg so that it was more comfortable for you.

            “Alright, are you comfortable?”

            “Yes Dean, I’m good.”

            “Ok then,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I – I guess I’ll let you get your rest then.” He slowly turned to leave.

            “Or you could stay.”

            He turned back, looking unbelievably shy. “Are you sure (Y/N)? I wasn’t sure if you’d want to be near me or not after what just happened. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that.”

            “I’m positive. Now get in here.”

            He took off his shoes and got into the bed behind you, your back to him. Slowly, he started caressing your back, pressing harder when you hummed in appreciation.

            “Oh Dean that feels so good. Just a little lower, ahhhh yes right there.” You sighed in relief as his powerful hands started to work out the knots that had been forming all day from the stress. He worked all over your back and shoulders, then moving on to your neck. You smiled sleepily as you fell asleep to his tender ministrations. And because of that, you missed Dean whispering in your ear.

            “I’m so sorry for hurting you baby. I love you so much. And one way or another, I’m going to prove it to you. I’m gonna do better from now on. Sleep well sweetheart.”

            He kissed your head, still slowly massaging your head as he started to drift off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst guys! Smut is coming up soon though, thanks for being patient!


	3. Chapter 3

            After that, you and Dean never had any big arguments. You had little disagreements here and there but you both had an agreement that you would never let it get that far again. There were to be no secrets between you. Which is why you were nervous. You and Dean were no strangers to making out, both being well versed in that aspect. But you had never really let it get past that point. You could tell that Dean was frustrated. Not because you kept stopping things right before you got down and dirty, but because you hadn’t told him why yet. The fact was that you were a virgin. Oh you’d had several offers by hunters and the like, but you had never taken anybody up on their offer yet. It wasn’t so much a religious preference or that you thought that people could only have sex when they were married, but this was something that you had made your mind up about a while ago. Sex to you meant something precious. Something that was to be special and treasured. You didn’t want to do it with just anyone and so far nobody you had met had wanted to wait for it, which is why your relationships never seemed to last very long. Your boyfriends or partners or whatever they were had never wanted to wait until marriage for something that they could have right then. So you had broken up. You tried not to let it get you down and there were definitely some times when you just wondered if waiting was worth it. It’s not like you didn’t want to experience it. You just wanted to experience it with someone that you knew would respect you and your decision. You couldn’t wait to find that special person and now you thought that you might’ve found it in Dean. You just were nervous. You loved Dean so much, so much so that you might even break your own rule if it came down to it. You couldn’t imagine life without Dean in it. You would do anything to keep what you both had alive. You just hoped that it wouldn’t have to come down to that.

            You stood in front of Dean’s door. Taking a deep breath, you steeled yourself and knocked firmly on the door.

            “Come in!” You heard from inside. Taking a moment to collect yourself, you opened to door and went inside. Dean was on his bed listening to music, his face lighting up when he saw you.

            “Hey babe! What’s up?” He sat up, motioning you to come over.  His smile faltered when he saw the expression on your face. “(Y/N)? What’s wrong?”

            You breathed in and out slowly. “Dean, I need to talk to you about something.”

            “Of course (Y/N). You can talk to me about anything. You know that.”

            You sat on the bed, hands clasped in your lap. “This is something that I probably should have told you a while ago. And I should have brought it up because it affects our relationship but I’ve been too scared to tell you.”

            Dean looks a little scared himself right now. “(Y/N). If I’ve hurt you in any way at all I’m sorry-“

            “No Dean, you’ve been wonderful! You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s just. I’m-I’m a. Ugh why is this so hard to say?!”

            Dean wrapped his arms around you. “Shhh sweetheart, it’s ok. Take your time.”

            You closed your eyes and whispered it. “I’m a virgin.” Instantly, his arms tightened around you. “I’m sorry Dean! This is why I’ve been so nervous when we kiss. I’m just not ready yet and I’m sorry, so sorry, you deserve better than this and I – “

            “Hey, hey, hey. None of that ok sweetheart? Look at me.” He added firmly.

            You obeyed, looking into deep green eyes that were both loving but serious at the same time.

            “Babe I’m not mad at you at all. I’m surprised, yeah. Only because I can’t believe that someone as beautiful and loving as you hasn’t found someone before me to experience that with.”  
            “Really?”

            “Definitely. You think I’d be mad at you for not having sex? It’s ok to want to wait.”

            “That’s not all Dean.” Here was the clincher that could potentially either make or break the relationship. “I do want to wait. But – I want to wait until marriage. Sex to me is just something that I’ve always wanted to save for the right person and I’ve never been with anyone that wanted to wait until we got married. I know that this is a lot to ask of you. Too much, probably. You deserve someone who can love you in every way, right away. I – I understand if this changes things.” You were crying by now, heart breaking at the thought of losing Dean. You couldn’t bear to look at him, to see the look of disbelief, of scorn, or worse of pity. “You shouldn’t have to wait for someone like me.”

            Fingers firmly grasped your chin, forcing you to meet his gaze. “(Y/N) don’t you _dare_ put yourself down like that. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. Why can’t you see that? Is this something that I saw happening for us? Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean that it’s bad. To be perfectly honest, I’m not ready for marriage right now but that doesn’t mean that anything has to change. I know that you’re worth waiting for. In the past would this have bothered me? Probably yeah, but I wasn’t with you back then. I wasn’t thinking about the future or anything really past the heat of the moment. I’m not proposing or anything right now but I do know that I want to be with you. And I’ll do whatever it takes to show that to you.”

            Tears were still streaming down your face, but now they were tears of relief. Dean still loved you. Dean still wanted to be with you. Everything was going to be ok.

            “Hey there sweetheart, none of that now.” He said gently, thumbing away your tears. “It’s gonna be ok. I’m here. I love you. And we are gonna figure this out together.”

            You nodded in agreement. Dean was in this for the long haul. You were a team and could figure it out.

            “Alright, Dean. We’ll do it together.”


	4. Chapter 4

            You and Dean were going strong. Despite your hesitation after that hard conversation, Dean had resolutely stuck to his decision to wait for you. You definitely wouldn’t mind being married to this amazing man and you both had discussed it a little in passing but you could tell that he wasn’t ready. You didn’t mind. Marriage was a huge step and even though you wanted to experience that and other things with him you were content to wait until Dean was ready. He was doing the same thing for you after all. Lately though you felt things were slightly different. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but something felt off. Dean definitely still loved and cared for you but you felt like something was shifting in your relationship. He was a little quieter and there were a couple times when you’d walked into the room when Dean was talking to Sam and abruptly stopped when you came in. You were resolute to try not to think about it too much though. You both had been through so much that you weren’t thinking that he was cheating. You could tell that he loved you too much to do that. Even when you and Dean hadn’t gotten together yet he had told you that even if he didn’t have a lot of relationships that it was serial monogamy for him. If he or the other person weren’t feeling it anymore then they would tell the other person and break up before they did anything with anyone else.

            Which is why you were super nervous when Dean told you that he wanted to talk to you about something serious.

            “Ok Dean.” You smiled nervously. Sam was out for another one of his early morning runs and you and Dean were making breakfast in the kitchen. You sat down at the table, losing your appetite even though the smell of fresh, sizzling bacon and warm pancakes was wafting through the air.

            “Ok.” Dean said, somewhat shakily but resolute at the same time. “So babe we’ve been together for a long time now. And we’ve been through a ton of crap together. Which I think has made us a lot stronger in a way.”

            “Dean.” You tried to interrupt, feeling more apprehensive.

            Dean shook his head. “Just let me get this out ok? Then – we can discuss it. But if I don’t get this out now, I’m going to lose my courage and this is all going to be a mess.” Breathing in deeply he looked into your eyes. “(Y/N) I’ve never met anyone like you before. You build me up when I’m feeling down and you make sure that I get knocked down a peg or two if I’m getting too cocky. You understand me better than anyone, even Sam and Cas. You make me a better person. And that is why,” He said, kneeling down. “I want to ask you, (Y/N), if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife.” He pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it up. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring you’d ever seen.

            You couldn’t speak at first, your throat closing up from the tears welling in your eyes. “Dean. Are – are you sure?”

            He nodded resolutely. “I’ve never been as sure of something as I am right now. I love you (Y/N) and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t imagine there being a time where I wouldn’t want to be with you.”

            “Then yes Dean. Yes, I want to marry you!”

            You could literally see sunshine pouring out of his smile. The most boyish grin you’d ever seen, lit up his features and he jumped up, picked you up and twirled you around, both of you laughing and crying until you got dizzy and had to tell him to put you down. He set you down gently and bent down so that his forehead touched yours.

            “You’ve made me so happy (Y/N).” He cupped your jaw with his hand, the other one caressing your face and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and strong and everything that you needed.

            Of course just then Sam got back from his walk.

            “Hey guys what’s – oh. Should I come back later? I should come back later.” He slowly started to back away.

            “No Sammy it’s ok.” Dean was still beaming. Sam gave him a weird look.

            “Everything ok?”

            “Everything’s perfect Sammy. It’s great. And,” he said, pulling you to his side. “(Y/N) and I are getting married.”

            Sam’s eyes lightened up. “Oh my gosh Dean that’s awesome! So you finally decided to stop freaking out and just ask her already?”

            “Shut up bitch.” Dean growled.

            “Make me, jerk.” Sam taunted back before coming over to you and pulling you into a big hug. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

            “Thank you Sam.” You grinned up at him.

            Dean cleared his throat. “You’re gonna have to stop all this chick flick mushy crap Sam if you’re going to make a decent best man.”

            Sam’s eyes widened and he left your side and went over to Dean. “I’m your best man?”

            “Of course you are Sam. Who else do I have to embarrass me at my own wedding with his awkward dancing skills and childhood stories? C’mere.” He said, pulling his brother down into a classic Winchester brother hug.

            “Thanks Dean, that means a lot. Really.” Sam clapped Dean on the back and then turned back to you. “So guys, what are you doing for your wedding?”

            “Well,” You answered. “It’s going to be small obviously. Not too many friends around anymore. But since you’re going to be Dean’s best man, Sam, then I want Cas to give me away. I don’t know what to do about a preacher, I’m sure we’ll find a Justice of the Peace somewhere. But Cas deserves to be a part of this since he’s family and all that. Dean, could you pray to him and ask him to come here for a minute? He still listens to you the best.”

            “Of course (Y/N).” He grabbed your hand in his and bent his head down. “Dear Castiel who art in Heaven or Earth somewhere, we ask you to come down here for a bit. Got some really big news for you buddy and we really want to tell you now.”

            A few seconds later the familiar sounding _whoosh_ of the angel’s wings filled the room, and the familiar trenchcoat clad angel appeared before you.

            “Hello Dean, Sam, (Y/N).” He nodded to all of you. “What’s happened?”

            “Well Cas, the family dynamic is changing a bit.” You grinned. “Dean and I are getting married!”

            A rare smile crossed the angel’s face. “I am so happy for the two of you. I’m sure that you will both be very happy.”

            “Thank you Cas. I did want to ask you something though. Sam is going to be Dean’s best man and that’s only right. But I would be honored if you would be the one to give me away.”

            “You want _me_ to give you away?” He asked a little incredulously.

            “Of course Cas. Besides Dean and Sam, you’re the closest thing I have to family. You’re special to me and I would love to share this with you.”

            “Then I accept.”

            You threw your arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much! This means so much to me. Now I just need to find someone to do the ceremony.”

            “If you want, (Y/N), I would be able to do that.”

            “Really Cas? Would that be legal?”

            “I am certain that you could not find anyone more sanctified for this job that a real Angel of the Lord. I can procure the necessary documents and do it for you if that’s what you want.”

            “That would be amazing.” You grinned at your friend. That was one last thing that you had to worry about and one of your best friends in the world would be able to give you away _and_ do the ceremony. It was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~

            And now here you were. Your wedding day had finally arrived. You’d decided to have your wedding outside and you’d found the perfect spot. There was a grove behind the bunker where it seemed like you were surrounded by trees on all sides, thereby making an archway with the sunlight shining down through the spaces between the leaves. There was a little clearing in the middle and that’s where the ceremony would take place. Dean, Sam, and Cas had insisted on decorating the space but made you promise that you wouldn’t peek or it would “ruin the surprise”. You agreed as long as they didn’t see your dress ahead of time. You’d had your eye on this one style of dress ever since you were a little girl and had gotten Cas to fly you to a nearby town so that you could purchase a wedding dress, making sure to keep it covered by the bag. You were getting ready in your room, the last time that you would be in there. You and Dean had decided that you didn’t want to just move into one of the other’s rooms but that you were going to get a new space for yourselves that would be for the both of you. You finished your makeup, already wearing the dress, and had done your hair (skills courtesy of watching multiple “bridal hair” videos on YouTube). The plan was that Dean and Sam would be down in the grove already and Cas would lead you out of the house and down to the grove where he would give you away to Dean and then take over with the ceremony. You took one last look at yourself in the mirror, double-checking to make sure that everything was as perfect as you could get it and then left. Cas was waiting for you outside.

            “You look lovely (Y/N).”

            You blushed, looking down a bit. “Thank you Cas. I hope Dean thinks so.”

            “Of course he will. Dean always loves what you look like. You are always beautiful.”

            “Really Cas?”

            “Yes I can tell. He always looks at you with such love in his eyes, even when you aren’t looking. He has told me before that he thinks you are the most beautiful person he’s ever met.”

            “Wow,” you breathed. You definitely thought that Dean was the most gorgeous person that you’d ever met and the fact that Dean thought the same way, and that he had told other people about it made you feel warm and tingly inside.

            “Shall we go?” Cas asked, offering you his arm.

            You grabbed on, linking your arm with his, grateful for the support. Then together, you both headed down to the grove where your life would change, irrevocably, for the better.

            “Oh Cas.” You breathed, nearing the grove. It was starting to grow dark outside but the boys had intertwined dozens of white Christmas light strands that blinked and twinkled through the tree branches. It looked like a fairy wonderland and there at the middle of the clearing was your soon to be husband Dean, with Sam at his side. You could see Dean’s face light up as soon as he saw you coming. Just a few more steps and there you were, Cas guiding you to the end and then taking his spot in front to start the vows.

            “We’ve come together today to celebrate the joining of Dean Winchester and (Y/N) in holy matrimony. Dean, I’ve known for a long time. From the moment I first saw his soul in Hell, I knew that he was destined for great things. He’s saved the world along with the rest of us and it brings me great joy to see him so happy. (Y/N) has not been with us as long but she has quickly become a great asset in fighting, a great friend to us all, and most significantly right now she has captured Dean’s heart. Dean, would you like to say your vows now?”

            Dean cleared his throat and started, capturing your entire attention with one look from his eyes.

            “(Y/N) we’ve been through a lot, the two of us. You’ve always had my back and I tried to do the same thing for you to the best of my ability. I know I’ve screwed up a lot in my life but God, I must have done something really awesome to be able to deserve someone as loving and amazing as you to want to marry a son of a gun like me. Everything you do for me, whether it’s baking my favorite pie, stitching up my wounds after a hunt, helping me wash Baby, or just listening to me when I need someone, is done with the utmost love and care. (Y/N) I’m not going to try and make you say that you’ll serve and obey me for the rest of your life because I think we both know that that would never work out. You’re too strong and independent for that and I’d never want to take that away from you. It’s what makes you, you and I’d never want to change it. What I am going to do is promise to take care of you in sickness and health for the rest of my life. To give you all of the protection and love that I can ever day and keep proving to you how much I need you.”

            Tears were pooling in your eyes as he finished his vows and turned to take the ring from Sam. Very carefully, he slid your wedding band onto your fourth finger. A small giggle escaped from your throat and you sniffled, trying to remain cool as you went in turn to say your vows to him.

            “Dean Winchester I have loved you for a long time. You’ve been my light in the midst of a dark and troubled world and I always know that you will be there for me no matter what happens. This road we’ve been on so far has been far from easy with lots of bumps in the road that tried to throw us off. But you and I are way too stubborn to let little things like that slow us down. You’ve risked your life for me and you show me you love me in the little things you do, whether it’s surprising me with my favorite food, watching my favorite Netflix shows with me and trying so hard not to make fun of my choices, or just sitting on the Impala late at night and watching the stars come out. You’re my favorite person in the whole wide world and I’ve never been happier than I am right now. I promise that I will take care of you in sickness and in health for the rest of my days and give you all the protection and love that I can.”

            You turned away, getting Dean’s wedding band from Sam and slowly slid it onto his ring finger. Your hands intertwined and squeezed as Cas uttered the last words.

            “As there is obviously no objection to these two getting married, then with the power within me as an Angel of the Lord, I proclaim that these two are married and become as one. Dean you may kiss (Y/N) now.”

            As soon as the last word left Cas’ mouth you felt Dean’s lips instantly on your own. It seemed like he poured all of his love and hopes and dreams into that kiss and when he finally pulled away you were left breathless. After that there wasn’t much left to do but sign the marriage license that Cas had helpfully provided and head indoors for the night. Since your wedding had happened in the evening you had already eaten, but you weren’t sure if you would be able to eat anything anyway especially when Dean uttered the next words.

            “Well Sam, Cas, it’s been a long day. Thank you so much for what you did for our wedding. (Y/N) and I are going to head to bed, it’s getting really late.”

 Sam kind of smirked and Cas just simply nodded but you felt yourself turning a little pale as Dean gently smiled at you and took your hand. He led you to the new bedroom that you guys had set up and opened the door. Your breaths came a little faster. This was it. This was the moment that you were both dreading and looking forward too. Tonight, Dean Winchester was going to show you just what you had been missing out on and the thought both thrilled and terrified you at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long without an update guys! So here's a little longer chapter to hopefully make up for it. Next chapter...The Wedding Night!


	5. Chapter 5

The door closed behind you and Dean took your face into his hands and bent down, his lips caressing yours. So warm, so soft, so everything you needed at that moment. His tongue pressing at your lips, begging for entrance and when you did, _God_ , there was nothing like it. You didn’t think that you could ever tire of kissing Dean. It was comfortingly the same and yet vastly different every time you did it. His tongue swept over yours, silky smooth, making your insides turn into mush. He broke the kiss, panting as he looked into your eyes. Something in them must have clued him into the fact that you were both turned on and yet scared at the same time.

“Hey.” He whispered. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m ok, I’m just – “ You looked down ashamed. “I’m afraid I’m going to mess it up. Dean what if I’m terrible at this? What if I’m not good enough for you and you’re stuck with somebody who can’t satisfy you? What if –“

“(Y/N) stop. It’s ok to be scared. That’s why I’m going to help you. We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to.”

“No.” You stated. This was something that you needed to get over. You knew that Dean loved you. You just had to keep telling yourself that again and again. You couldn’t keep hiding any longer. Dean was your husband now and nothing would be able to come between you

“I want to do this. I’m nervous but I trust you.”

Dean smiled. “I love you so much babe. It’s going to be fine. And you’re going to be great.”

 “You really think so?

“Of course! Because you’re going to have the best teacher to help you.” He winked.

You rolled your eyes. “Ok Casanova. Show me how it’s done.”+

 “With pleasure madam.”

Your mouth went dry as Dean took off his suit coat and laid in on the back of a chair. He took off his black tie, all the while keeping eye contact with you as he slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt. Of course you’d seen Dean shirtless before many times but this time was different. He stood before you, just in his dress pants.

“Dean.” You swallowed hard. “Could you help me with my dress?”

“Of course babe.” He walked over and carefully unzipped your dress and helped you step out of it. “I love your dress by the way. You looked so pretty when I saw you coming down into the grove. You looked like a white fairy princess.”

You stood in front of him now in just your bra and panties. This was the most of your body that you’d ever shown Dean before and you would have felt more nervous had it not been for the hungry look in Dean’s eyes.

“Damn sweetheart. You look good enough to eat.” He reached behind you to unclasp you bra. He pulled it off and you quickly put your arms up in instinct.

“Hey now, none of that.” He said. “You’re gorgeous ok?” He gently pulled your arms away, baring your chest to him. Your nipples puckered with the change of temperature and the charge of attraction felt in the air and it was obvious that Dean noticed.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with perky nipples anymore,” he smirked. With both of his hands he reached up and cupped your breasts. You hummed contentedly, arching your chest into his hands in search of more.

“Oh you like that huh?”

You nodded fiercely. “More Dean, please.”

“If my princess commands me,” he teased. But he obeyed, plucking your right nipple between two fingers and leaning down to take your left one into his mouth. His tongue laved over your nipple, first just licking and then nipping it gently between his teeth. He turned to give your other nipple the same attention and pinched the one he had just had in his mouth between his fingers.

After a while, he kissed his way down your breaths down to your tummy which you had been trying to hold in as much as you could. Even with hunting and everything else you did, you _still_ had pudge that you couldn’t get to go away no matter what you did. It was a source of contention with you and you never were happy. While you were thinking all this, Dean was busy kissing your belly. Looking up at you, he circled your belly button with his tongue and spoke.

“Let go (Y/N).”

“What do you mean?” You tried to say as calmly as possible. Which was very difficult by the way given the fact that Dean was staring at you with the most intense bedroom eyes you’d ever seen.

“You know exactly what I mean (Y/N). Let it out. I already think you’re gorgeous, stop trying to hold back.”

Letting out a breath, you felt your stomach go back to its normal pudginess. Ugh.

“That’s it princess, such a good girl for me.” Dean peppered kisses all over your belly. “Thank you for listening to me. Your body is so beautiful and I love your belly. It adds just a little more softness to you and makes you even more feminine and sexy.”

At that, he stood up and took you by the hand. Tugging you towards the bed, he lay you down and then reached to pull down his pants.

You swallowed hard. Dean’s cock was perfectly outlined in his tight boxer briefs. It was hard already, not that you weren’t in much better shape. Your panties were wet from the moment Dean had taken off your shirt.

Dean leaned over you in the bed, clad only in his underwear and then he winked and wiggled his way down between your legs.

Your eyes opened wide as you felt Dean start kissing you through your panties. At first they were just gentle pecks and then he started mouthing at you.

“You want me to take these off of you sweetheart? If you think this is good, it’s nothing compared to what I can do skin-to-skin.”

You nodded frantically. Dean hooked his thumbs over the edge of your panties and slowly pulled them down. He threw them to the ground and looked at you for a while. You were completely bare to his gaze now. No barriers, no boundaries, nothing was hiding you from him. You felt open and bare like you never had before. And then Dean settled back down between your legs like it was his home and he was perfectly content to stay there forever. His warm tongue grazed around the edge of your vulva and you squirmed, trying to make him go to the center.

Lifting his head, he asked. “Getting eager there princess? I can tell you want it, you’re practically dripping. All of this wetness for me?”

“Yes Dean! All of it for you, please! Please!”

“As you wish.” Then he licked a stripe right up your center and you couldn’t hold in a yelp. He went to town on your pussy, licking and sucking, nipping gently at your clit, and then _thrusting_ his tongue into you. He plunged his tongue in and out of you, a symbolic reminder of what was to come. Soon a finger was added alongside his tongue.

“Dean! I’m – I’m going to cum!”

“Go ahead sweetheart. I’m not going to try and stop you.”

You shook your head, “Wanna cum when you’re inside me!”

“Oh baby it’s ok. I’ll make you come again. This’ll help you relax, trust me.”

He added another finger in you and that tipped you over the edge. It felt like a coiled spring inside you, getting tighter and tighter until there was no way to hold back anymore. Your body shook all over, your orgasm washing over you in waves, Dean’s fingers still plunging in and out of you all the while. Finally you settled, a post-orgasmic haze rolling over you.

“Dean that was amazing.”

“I’m glad that you think so, baby. Because what’s going to happen next is gonna feel even better.”

He added another finger, making it three now, moving in and out of you. Then he stopped, and pulled them out.

“I think you’re ready now.”

You nodded blissfully, watching as Dean pulled off his underwear, his cock slapping up onto his stomach as soon as he did. Oh god, Dean’s cock was so beautiful. It was flushed a deep red with beads of precum dripping down his cock. It was big and hard and everything you needed right then. Dean reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a foil-covered packet. Tearing it open, he pulled out the condom and with practiced ease, spread it over his cock.

“Spread your legs for me princess.”

You obeyed instantly, widening your legs as much as you could. Dean settled in and gripped his cock putting the tip on your opening and rubbing it in little circles.

“If this gets too much, I want you to tell me. I can stretch you more or we can take a break.”

“Yes Dean, just please! I need it.”

His eyes opened wider and he grinned.

“You need this baby? Need my cock filling you up, stretching you full? Ok honey.”

He put the tip to your opening and started to push in. A groan left your lips, already feeling so full, so stretched. You loved it.

“So good, Dean. Fill me up, I need you.”

Moving carefully, he pushed all of the way in until his balls rested on your skin. Oh this felt beyond amazing. None of your imaginations, none of your dreams, had ever made you think that it could feel as good as this. Especially when Dean started to thrust in and out, slower at first and then picking up speed. His movements went hard and deep, speeding up until you could think of nothing. There was nothing else, beyond this incredible sensation. You could feel the coil starting to curl up again and your tummy was fluttering. You could tell that Dean was getting close again as well, his breath coming out in short bursts.

“Dean it’s getting close again.”

“I know sweetheart, me too. Just let go whenever you need to.”

After only a few more thrusts, you came again, feeling like electricity was sparking through all of your nerves. Dean wasn’t far behind and bore down on his orgasm, cumming with a loud groan. He pulled out and fell onto his back on the bed and faced you.

“How was that for your first time? Was it ok?”

“Oh Dean,” you said out of breath. “That was _amazing_. I never knew that it could be like _that_.”

He pulled you into a kiss. “Well I’m glad that you liked it so much. You were pretty amazing too you know.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He stated, rubbing his nose to yours. “But now I’m gonna clean you up ok?”

“Ok Dean.”

He smiled and pulled himself up, taking off the condom and tied it up, throwing it away. Then he went into the adjoining bathroom and returned with a warm, wet, washcloth. He then tenderly cleaned you up, wiping away the evidence of what you had just done. When he finished, he gently kissed your pussy, nudging it with his nose and then settled down for the night, pulling you into his arms.

“You feel ok princess? Too sore?”

“No I feel _amazing_.” You said sleepily, but sated. “Tired now though babe.”

He chuckled, “Alright princess, I’ll let you get your beauty sleep. Goodnight honey, I love you.”

“Love you too.” You whispered, burrowing yourself into his warm body. You could feel his arms circle you in a ring of warmth and with that you fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you woke up and started when you felt arms around you. Then you relaxed, remembering the events of last night. You didn’t even feel that sore, just a little slight ache, reminding you of what had transpired between you and Dean. Between you and your husband. You were so happy to finally be able to say those words. Dean was your husband now and nobody could take that away from you. Thinking back to the night before, you remembered how attentive Dean had been to you, basically worshipping your body. Well today that’s what you wanted to do for him. Dean was still asleep but you knew what you wanted to do. It was time to put your nonexistent blowjob skills to the test and try and wake Dean up with something that you knew he would love. He pulled away, laughing to yourself when Dean whined in his sleep, making a little grabby motion with his hands before settling back to sleep. Apparently even when he was asleep, Dean Winchester was a cuddler. You shook your head and then pulled back the sheet in search of what you wanted.

“Aha!” You whispered, triumphantly. You and Dean had both slept in the nude last night so you didn’t have to worry about waking him up by taking off any clothes. You lied down and tentatively kissed the tip. Nothing really happened so you did it again, licking up the shaft a little. Dean started to stir above you so you took him into your mouth, as much as you could, sucking and licking a line from the bottom up to the top. That definitely woke Dean up.

“Good morning princess.” He said running his fingers through your hair. “Ohh that feels so good. Just like that baby.”

Feeling more confident, you took more into your mouth; groaning in frustration when you choked. You actually felt sad and kind of angry that you couldn’t take all of him.

“Aww princess don’t be upset. You’re doing awesome for your first time. I don’t expect you to be able to take all of me right away. Just use your hand for what you can’t take ok?”

Your mood uplifted at his words and did as he asked, wrapping your hand around the base of his cock and sucking on the end. Then an idea struck you and you used your other hand to start playing with his balls.

“Fuck (Y/N)! Keep doing that. Oh yeah honey just like that. Just like that. You’re doing so well! You feel so good around me!”

You rolled his balls around in your hand, still pumping his cock with the other and moved your tongue down to press into his slit at the tip.

“Baby I’m gonna cum! Ugh!” Dean kept moaning and got louder, trying to pull away so that you didn’t choke. You held him still, determined.

“You sure baby? I don’t want to choke you.”

You took a second to pull away from the blowjob and answered him. “It’s alright Dean. Just let me do this for you ok? I’m fine.” And with that, you resumed your job. It only took a little bit longer before Dean was cumming loudly into your mouth. You struggled to swallow as much as you could but a little bit still dribbled out of the corner of your mouth. Dean finished with a loud sigh and looked down at you lovingly as you were busily trying to clean him off.

“(Y/N) that was beyond amazing. Are you sure that wasn’t your first time?”

You nodded shyly. “So you liked it then? It was good for you?”

“(Y/N) it was _definitely_ good for me. You didn’t have to swallow you know, if you didn’t want to.”

“I wanted to. I mean, yeah it tasted a little weird and there was a lot of it but I didn’t mind. It wasn’t that bad. I’m just glad that you thought it was good.”

“It definitely was babe. Now come up here and give me some kisses.”

You climbed up his body and reached for him. You both lazily started giving each other kisses and you knew that nothing could get better than this right here. Just you and Dean and nobody else, at least for right now. You had each other and that was all you ever really wanted. Dean Winchester was your first and he sure as hell was going to be your last. And that was the best part of all. Now nobody could ever have you or him. You were eternally bonded and no one could ever keep you apart.

“I love you Dean. Always and forever.”

“I love you too (Y/N). Always and forever.”


End file.
